A communication system can be seen as a facility that enables communication sessions between two or more entities such as fixed or mobile communication devices, base stations, servers and/or other communication nodes. A communication system and compatible communicating entities typically operate in accordance with a given standard or specification which sets out what the various entities associated with the system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved. In a wireless communication system at least a part of the communication between at least two stations occurs over a wireless interface between at least two stations. Examples of wireless systems include public land mobile networks (PLMN) such as cellular networks, satellite based communication systems and different wireless local networks, for example wireless local area networks (WLAN). A wireless radio connection can also be provide by short range radio, for example based on the Buetooth™ radio.
An example of wireless communication systems is an architecture that is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). This system is often referred to as the long-term evolution (LTE) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio-access technology. A further development of the LTE is often referred to as LTE-Advanced. The various development stages of the 3GPP LTE specifications are referred to as releases.
Communications in a communication system can be between appropriate communication devices. In wireless systems a communication device provides a transceiver station that can communicate with another communication device such as e.g. base stations of access networks and/or other user equipments. A communication device of a user is often referred to as user equipment (UE) or terminal. A communication device is provided with an appropriate signal receiving and transmitting arrangement for enabling communication of data and signalling with other parties.
A communication device can be provided with a multiple of radios in order to allow users to access various networks and services ubiquitously. For example, a mobile device can be equipped with multiple radio transceivers. In accordance with a more particular example a mobile device may be equipped with a cellular radio (e.g. LTE), a wireless local area network (e.g. WiFi™), and a short range radio (e.g. Bluetooth™) transceivers, and global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receivers. This can cause problems in view of interference, and more particularly, coexistence interference between the collocated radio transceivers. In-device coexistence interference can occur for example when transmitting in one frequency band interferes with receiving in another, within the same user equipment.